Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2x - 10}{7x + 6} + \dfrac{-7x + 10}{7x + 6}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2x - 10 - 7x + 10}{7x + 6}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-5x}{7x + 6}$